A Wonderful Game
by sidlelove
Summary: Who knew Basketball could lead Sara into getting what she dreamed of the most? C/S pairing, Femslash...if its not your thing, dont read it.


**A Wonderful Game **

_Who knew Basketball could lead Sara into getting what she dreamed of the most?_

**First of all, this story is not my idea...my friend gave me the idea and bugged me to write it. And since i was bored and was having trouble with my other story, i thought this might help. Hope you all like it. ENJOY & REVIEW pls  
**

**This one's dedicated to my very wonderful angel...love u babe and miss u like hell too  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the CSI characters...they are of CBS and those lucky people.**

* * *

Catherine got out of her car and headed inside the building. For once in her life, she was on time to pick up Lindsey, which she knew would give her daughter a heart attack. But she wanted to give her a surprise. Putting her keys into her handbag, she lazed her way through the hallway towards her destination. She reached the room where Lindsey was having her practice and poked her head into the hall.

"…you need to work on your timings Lindsey and you too Kyle," The dance teacher, Michelle was standing down the stage, looking pretty tired. Lindsey, the boy Kyle and the others kids were giving her a tired, confused and bored look. Catherine understood well what the kids were thinking, they just wanted to get over it and go home. Lindsey's eyes darted to the door and seeing her mother, her face lit up. She quickly excused herself and ran to Catherine, with a shocked yet ecstatic look on her face.

"Mom, what are you doing here so early?" Lindsey asked, taking Catherine's hands, and put a hand on her mother's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh haha, very funny," Catherine waved her daughters hand away. "I just thought I'll surprise you."

"Lindsey?" The teacher's voice boomed in the hallway, forcing Lindsey to turn around but not without rolling her eyes. When Michelle saw Catherine at the doorway, she smiled. "Hey Ms. Willows. We are gonna be done in about 30 or so minutes."

"Thanks Michelle," Catherine smiled courteously at the younger woman and turned to her daughter who was still scowling at her teacher. "Now honey, be nice to her. Just come out when you're done ok? I'm just outside."

"Sure," Lindsey grinned and hasted towards the stage. After giving one more glance at her daughter, she closed the door and leaned on it with a sigh. She wanted to get in there and watch her daughter's dance but she had been banned from 'peeking' into Lindsey's routines because the girl wanted to surprise her mother on the day of the actual dance.

Deciding to get a drink from somewhere, she started to wander through the hallways. After like a minute or two of strolling down the hallways, she was only awarded with some hoots by some guys who were leaving after basketball and more empty hallways. Deciding to get back to Lindsey's dance hall, she turned around, passing by what looked like a basket ball court. She gave herself a snort when she remembered how into basketball players she was when she was younger.

She almost passed the main door of the court when her eyes caught someone familiar. Her head poked into the hall and a smile curve at the corner of lips when she confirmed herself that her eyes weren't playing a trick on her. In the middle of the court, covered in sweat was none other than Sara Sidle, the woman she has been fantasizing about for quite some time now.

Catherine stood at the doorway shocked as she watched the slender brunette move with the ball, dodging the people trying to block her. Her pale face was flushed and Catherine couldn't help but smile at how beautiful Sara looked with a hint of red on her cheeks. The brown eyes Catherine can get never enough of was open wide, concentrating on everything that was going on around her. And her brown hair was tied in a tight pony tail although there were strands of hair stuck on her face, which looked adorable to Catherine. But it was not the face that caught Catherine's attention the most, it was the body of Sara that was more mesmerizing to her at the moment. The knee length shorts revealed the never ending legs which Catherine had never ever gotten the chance to admire during the 5 years they worked together. And the loose jersey top she was sporting looked extremely sexy on Sara that Catherine was finding it hard not to imagine the brunette wearing just that.

Catherine was brought back from her observation when Sara's voice reached her ears.

"OH COME ON, that's not a foul," Sara waved her arms at the referee who laughed at her and told her to get back to the game. "I'm gonna see to you later Mark." She pointed a threatening finger at the guy before turning back to the game.

For Catherine, it was if she had forgotten everything else as she stared at every move the brunette was making. She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled thoughtfully when she heard Sara laugh. She loved Sara's scarce laugh and couldn't help but wonder why the brunette didn't do it often.

While Catherine was busy watching Sara, the brunette was very much enjoying the game with her friends. She threw her arms in the air after scoring another 2 pointer for her team and headed back to her position. But she was stopped her very close friend Joe who pulled on her jersey from the back, making her stumble backwards.

"What the hell Joe," She straightened herself and turned to face the man who was sweating as badly as her. "What was that for? We are on the same team you know."

"I know that," Joe rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you know that chick? She's been staring at you for quite some time now." He asked nodding towards the main door. Sara frowned and turned to where Joe mentioned to see the surprise of the night. There, leaning on the doorframe stood the woman of her dreams, Catherine Willows. A pleased smile dressed her lips, as she turned to the blonde who was still staring at her with no changes in her expressions.

"Hey guys, time out," Sara signed to her friends, all of whom gave her a questioning look. But instead of answering any of their questions, she slightly jogged to the blonde who still seemed to be in a haze.

"Who's the blonde?" Mark, the referee asked Joe.

"No idea, but apparently Sara knows her," Joe sat down on the middle of the court and rested his back. "Must be an ex or a friend."

"Sara has friends other than us?" Mark said in a mocking shocked voice making everyone laugh.

"That's Catherine," Jen, the only other girl in the team except for Sara said, sitting down next to Joe and resting her head on the man's biceps. "THE Catherine." She put emphasis on 'the'.

"OH," Everyone in the court nodded in understanding and turned to the brunette who had just about reached the blonde. "Who got water?" Someone asked, as they all sat down to watch the 'show' at the doorway.

Sara couldn't help but grin at the blonde who was staring at her still. She stopped about 3 feet away from Catherine and put her hands on her hips, tilting her head.

"Catherine?" Sara said with a loud sigh. Her voice brought Catherine back from whatever she was thinking about. A hint of red appeared on the blonde's cheek which made Sara's insides go awe. Catherine couldn't help but feel embarrassed for gaping at the brunette who was now standing in front of her, with one of the cheekiest yet cutest grins she has ever seen on her.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked, wiping the sweat off her face using her arm.

"Picking up Lindsey," Catherine wanted to kick herself for sounding a bit croaky and stuttering slightly. She straightened herself and put her hands in her jeans pocket. "So you play basketball huh?"

"Yeah, I fell in love with it since high school," Sara grinned and turned around to see all her friends staring back at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the blonde who was smiling at her friends as well. But as soon as the brunette turned around, brown locked with blue. The stood that way for about a minute, enjoying the silence and the depth of each other's eyes.

"YO SARA, YOU COMING BACK OR WHAT?" Joe called from the group, forcing the girls to break eye contact.

"I'M COMING," Sara shouted back with a glare at the guy who grinned mischievously. Sara turned back to Catherine who checked her watch and back at the brunette. "So, um what were we saying" Sara scratched her head with a grin. "Oh right, we weren't talking about anything huh?" She smirked.

"Well, I am in too much shock to speak really," Catherine mocked Sara who went a bit redder than she was already. "I didn't know you had friends, hell I didn't know you even knew what basketball was honey." _Honey? Ok Cath, time to control yourself._

"Well, I love basketball, it's one of the few sports I'm actually good at," Sara smiled. "Though I never expected anyone at work to find out about this, especially you."

"Specially me?" Catherine raised her eyebrow, making the brunette a bit more uncomfortable. "And why not Sidle?" Catherine asked in a more flirty tone than she expected.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin my reputation as the social outcast who lived only for work you kno," Sara said in a hurry, and Catherine knew that she had that answer ready made from some time ago.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Catherine grinned mischievously at which Sara nodded sheepishly. "Fine, and I promise I won't tell anyone at work about your little secret then."

"Thanks," Sara smiled sheepishly again, a bit confused of what she was talking about with Catherine. "I guess." She added in a mumble.

"Are all of those people your friends?" Catherine pointed at the people, watching them anxiously.

"Oh yeah, those are some friends I made in Vegas," Sara smiled warmly at her friends and back at Catherine. "Do you want to meet them?"

"I would love to honey, but I have to get going now, Lindsey's class will be over by now," Catherine took another glance at the watch. "I'll meet your friends some other time hopefully. See you at work?"

"You sure will," Sara smiled in a very non Sara-ish manner which made Catherine's insides make a flip. "Drive safe and say hi to Lindsey from me."

"I will," Catherine turned to leave but turned her head back again. "And you should know Sara, I think basketball players are incredibly sexy." With an added wink, she swayed her way down the hallway with a smug grin.

Sara on the other hand was standing at the doorway, her mouth hanging wide open and her heart skipping several beats.

_Did she just say that? Oh my god, did Catherine Willows just flirt with me?_ Sara was finding it hard to believe it. But the wink can't have been her imagination. Grabbing on some courage she didn't know she had in her, she ran down the hall, searching for the blonde. Finally at the end of a hallway, she saw her entering a room.

"Cath," Sara called, a bit out of breath. Catherine stopped at her tracks and smiled warmly at the brunette. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure Sar, what's up?" Catherine stepped closer to the brunette who was realizing with every minute that she was pretty sweaty at the moment. Without answering, Sara bent forward and placed her dry lips on Catherine's soft, slightly pouted lips. Making sure that her sweaty body didn't touch Catherine's, Sara cupped the blonde's face, and pressed her lips harder on hers.

Catherine ran her tongue over Sara's lips before kissing the brunette back. She was surprised when Sara smiled onto their kiss before pulling away.

"Wanna go out with me?" Sara asked the blonde who had her eyes closed. Sara locked her eyes with the blonde's when she opened her eyes. She couldn't help but notice the added twinkle in them with the added hint of red on her cheeks.

"I would love to," Catherine's answer came in a slight hush which made Sara grin widely. She flashed the gap tooth grin which made Catherine's knees give away slightly. "I'm glad you finally asked me."

"I'm bad with taking risks," Sara shrugged. "And I think I would have done a bit better if I wasn't sweating and was wearing a bit more comfortable clothes."

"Honey, you look as sexy as hell in those clothes," Catherine licked her lips. "Specially the sweat." That made Sara laugh out loud, which made Catherine sigh with happiness. She loved that laugh too much.

"You actually like the sweat?" Sara wiped her forehead again. "That's a first you know." Sara wrapped her arms over her stomach. Her eyes grew wide when Catherine stepped inches from her and pressed her lips on Sara's.

"I love the sweat," She mumbled onto her lips sexily. "Gives me a glimpse of how you would be when I have made you come, over and over again." She purred the last part of the sentence making Sara almost lose her mind. Sara's face felt warm and she knew that her face had turned to a healthy crimson red.

But just then, a door opened and voices filled the hallway making Catherine step back with a satisfied grin. Sara stood there, her mouth hanging open and very much turned on for a reason she didn't know. But she knew it had everything to do with the gorgeous woman standing in front of her.

"MOM," Lindsey hurried towards the two women and smiled at Sara. "Hey Sara, long time no see."

"You too Linds," Sara cleared her throat and turned to the younger Willows. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, I haven't seen you around for a while," The girl smiled warmly.

"I have been busy sweety," Sara apologized, tilting her head slightly while trying to cover the blush on her cheeks.

"You know you should come over sometime," Lindsey offered. "It's fun to have you around at home, plus you can help me with my homework."

"I'll surely do that Linds," Sara smiled at the girl and turned to Catherine who was still giving her a lust filled look.

"Sweety, why don't you go and wait by the car?" Catherine patted on Lindsey's shoulders. "I'm right behind you."

"Ok, see you around Sara," Lindsey smiled sweetly at the brunette and hurried behind a friend of hers. Catherine smiled at Sara who was still flushed by what Catherine said earlier. She stepped closer to the brunette again, ran her finger down Sara's cheek before placing a kiss on it.

"I'll get the details of our date from you tonight at work?" She whispered into Sara's ears who shuddered with her words.

"Uh huh," Sara was amazed at her eloquence at the moment.

"I'll see you tonight then." Catherine placed another kiss on Sara's cheek and headed out, without any other word. Sara stayed, glued to her spot staring at the beautiful blonde disappear out of her sight. When there was no trace of Catherine left in the hallway, Sara sighed to herself and jogged back to the basketball court with the hugest grin ever.

"Look who decided to come back," Mark called to everyone who were in the middle of the game. But as soon as they saw that Sara was back, they all huddled around her. "So what happened?" Mark asked hastily.

"What do you mean?" Sara decided to play dumb. "She was just a friend of mine from work."

"Oh come on, we know that was THE Catherine," Mark rolled his eyes along with everyone else in the group. "So spill."

"I'll deal with you later," She pointed at Jen who stepped behind Joe with a grin. "And I just asked her whether she wanted to go out with me, that's all."

"And she said what?" Jen asked curiously.

"She said yes," Sara said in a bit cheerful tone, which didn't suit her much. Everyone high-fived the brunette and turned back to the game again after giving her congratulating hugs, which she really didn't want.

"See, I told you that all you had to do was ask," Jen hugged Sara who grinned. "What made you ask her anyway?" The girl gave a questioning look at the brunette.

"She said something about basketball players being sexy and I don't know, something came over me," Sara said, running her hand through her ponytail. "And I just asked her out."

"Well, I'm glad that finally you asked her out, it's about time anyway," Jen rolled her eyes, receiving a punch on the bicep by Sara. "Plus, she's right. Basketball players are pretty hot."

"Now I know," Sara chuckled and joined the game, feeling the happiest she has been for quite some time.

* * *

Catherine pulled Sara onto the bed, taking off the brunette's leather jacket and throwing it on the ground. Sara grinned at the feisty blonde underneath her who was trying very hard not to make any sound as her hands ran up the blonde's beautiful body, grabbing her breasts over her dress.

"So did you enjoy the date?" Sara asked, sucking on the pulse point on Catherine's neck.

"It was wonderful," Catherine managed to say while letting out a loud moan. "Best date yet…" She managed to whisper softly.

"Good," Sara pushed Catherine up the bed, so that the blonde was sitting against the headboard, with Sara in between her legs. Sara unzipped Catherine's dress from behind and pulled down the top of the dress, revealing the lacy black bra covering the beautiful breasts of the blonde. "You look beautiful." Sara mumbled before crashing her lips on Catherine once again.

"Hey, hey," Catherine pulled back, startling Sara. "Where's your jersey?" She asked, licking her lips anxiously.

"Umm…in the closet I guess," Sara pointed to the closet in the room. "Why?"

"I want you to wear it," Catherine purred seductively, making Sara smirk. "Just that."

Without any other question, Sara jumped off the bed and threw the wardrobe door open, trying to find her jersey. As she grabbed the clothing and turned to her bed where Catherine laid half naked, she couldn't help but thank herself that she chose to play basketball back in high school.

* * *

**Well there u go...basketball is always fun right?**

**thnx for reading, do let me know what you thought about it :D  
**


End file.
